The Ones Who Thrive (Yin)
by TeenageVampachu
Summary: There are those that try to survive and those that simply thrive. We are The Ones Who Thrive. Harem. First story. Nevin's Perspective. May be a rating change to M later.
1. Intro

November 7 2022

It was around 1 P.M. when the package for the NervGear came. Nevin had been waiting 3 weeks for his own just after beta testing SAO. His black hair stuck out of the helmet and green eyes illuminated whenever he started up the system. It was around 12:50 and he knew all of his friends would be waiting for him in the town of beginnings. He threw himself down on the bed and said, "Link Start!"

It was still daylight when he left. 'Maybe I can go out to eat tonight' he thought as his avatar loaded into the smiling face of one of his fellow beta testers. "What are you doing, Alex?" he asked seeing that he had been standing there for a little while. "We have to choose weapons and classes like in the beta. We better hurry too if you and me expect to get ahead." Alex said. "You got it." Nevin said as he started walking quickly to a smith's shop.


	2. Chapter 1

We met Mythan, another friend from the beta already choosing his weapon. "What will you guys choose?" he asked us while I went with my usual Two-handed Scythe for its versatility and then we waited for SF, or Shadow Fire (Alex's IGN). SF chose two starting daggers and Mythan chose a One-handed Sword. After we were done getting weapons and standard armor, we headed to a field to get in some training before everyone else came and it would get too crowded. We only made it to level two before getting automatically teleported to the center of The Town of Beginnings where a man in a long red cloak was floating. His name was Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the game. He explained to us how we cannot logout until we finish all the floors of this game. And as an added bonus, he gave us mirrors exposing our true appearances. I already knew what my friends looked like. We had all waited to get our hands on the beta of this game. He also explained to us that if we die in the game, we die for real. No one was particularly excited, yet I felt I could actually let go in this world. I was either going to kill or be killed, and I was completely fine with that.


	3. Chapter 2

I decided to do some side leveling when Mythan and SF passed out at an inn we were staying at for the night. I didn't want the first floor boss getting the advantage. I had come across a pack of Dire Wolves and remembered they had the chance to spawn a mini boss called the Alpha Wolf. I couldn't wait to sink my blade into new flesh so I jumped into the center of them with an insane grin on my face. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Five of them. Come on, too easy. One lunged at me; I easily sidestepped and threw down my scythe hard into its back. It burst in a group of polygons and small exp was gained. I could smell the mini-boss. Two tried to attack and deflected one charge with my blade and the other bit into my arm. The pain only made me more excited as I swiftly sliced both of their heads off. Two left, let's see if they can surprise me. Nope. They both lunged and it was rinse and repeat. After I finished the last one off, cutting off both of its legs then watching its health bar slowly drop. I took happiness in the fact it was helpless, I was its god. I quickly finished it and hoped for a strong mini-boss. The Alpha Wolf spawned and it was slightly larger and more menacing. Hopefully this one actually provides a challenge. And leapt onto me and surprised me slightly as I jumped away. It was faster, looked stronger than the others. I jumped on top of it and swung the blade into its neck then back flipped off. It took away a decent chunk. I don't think I can rinse and repeat this one though. It charged with unexpected speed and slashed my side; I let out a laugh and let everything go. I dove onto it with superhuman strength slashing into it repeatedly and not stopping until I was satisfied. Its health dropped to zero and I regained my composure. A rare and unique item was given to me as a reward for all my hard work along with a few levels. It was a new scythe. I checked the name. Yang. How appropriate, I thought to myself while drinking a few health potions and started strolling back to the inn. It was a demon scythe with 360 base damage and 80% chance of applying bleeding stacks on hit. I was so excited I fought extra mobs on the way back. It was like slicing through butter. After my bloodlust had dissipated I went back to the inn, went to my room and decided I would try to sleep a little bit. I hoped the 1st floor boss would appreciate all my hard work.


End file.
